ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Webbed Wonder (comics)
Spider-Man: Webbed Wonder is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series based on Spider-Man by Marvel Comics, being published by Marvel Comics since TBA 2020. The comic set in the late 1990s-to-early 2000s. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - an teen prodigy who gain spider-like abilities and became a spider-based vigilante. Supporting * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson - an kindhearted girl who's one of the most beautiful girls at Midtown High and is Peter's love interest. * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Girl - MJ's calm and athletic best friend and an fellow student at Midtown High who's gain spider-based abilities after being kidnap by the Jackal, who's try of re-creating Spider-Man. * Aunt May Parker - Peter's loving and caring aunt and surrogate mother-figure TBD * John "J" Jonah Jameson - ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - ** Elizabeth "Betty" Brant - ** Edward "Ned" Leeds - ** Benjamin "Ben" Urich - ** Norah Winters - * Captain George Stacy - * Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith - * Officer Jean DeWolff - * Eugene "Flash" Thompson '''- an football player who once start out as Peter's bully before becoming his friend after his uncle was killed. * '''Elizabeth "Liz" Allan - * Sally Avril - * Kennith "Kenny" "King" Kong - * Randall "Randy" Robertson - * Gloria "Glory" Grant - * Brian "Tiny" McKeever - * Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil - * Jason Ionello - * Seymour O'Reilly - * Sergeant Harrison Thompson - Flash's father and an police sergeant who's TBD * Rosie Thompson - * Jesse Thompson - * Bernard Houseman - * Colonel John Jameson - * Aunt Anna Watson - * Helen Stacy '''- * '''Dr. Martha Connors - * William "Billy" Connors - * Max Modell - the head CEO of Horizon Labs and Peter's mentor/father-figure who's soon learn his secrets. ** Anna Maria Marconi - ** Grady Scraps - ** Sajani Jaffrey - ** Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider - * Joan Jameson - * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - * Hobie Brown/Prowler - * Blackie Gaxton - * Dr. Ashley Kafka - * Officer Alan "Al" O'Neal - * Professor Raymond Warren - * Debra "Deb" Whitman - * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell - * Nathaniel "Nathan" Lubensky - * Sha Shan Nyugen - * Dr. Theodore "Ted" Twaki - * Dilbert Trilby - * Sylvia Sablinova/Silver Sable - * Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider - May's personality young brother and Peter's cousin who gain the same abilities as him after being captured by the Jackal. * Edward "Eddie" Brock/Agent Venom - a personality U.S. military agent who's gain a part of the Venom symbiote where he struggle of controlling it and become one of Spider-Man's allies. Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - the kind and caring but corrupt CEO of OsCorp Industries who became an psychopathic and murderous goblin-themed villain and becoming one of Spider-Man's most deadliest enemies. ** Harold "Harry" Osborn/Hobgoblin - Peter's best friend and son of Norman TBD * Dr. Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Dr. Octopus - Peter's former idol and ex-CEO of Octavius Industries who's get caught in a lab accident where she became supervillain after her neverous system get fused with four of her robotic tentacle-like arms. * Adrian Toomes/Vulture - * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard - Peter's biology teacher who's mutated himself into an monsterous and bloodthirsty humanoid lizard-like creature after trying to regrow back his right arm. * Ana Kravinoff/Kraven the Huntress - an Russian-African huntress who's was train from birth to be a greatest huntress, like her father, Sergei Kravinoff, where she sees Spider-Man as a challenge. * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr./Crime Master - * Carl King/Venom - Peter's worse bully who TBD * Herman Schultz/Shocker - an low-level OsCorp Industries engineer who's develop a pair of gauntlet which can create vibro-like shockblasts where he uses its to commit crimes. * Alexandra "Lexi" O'Hirn/Rhino - * Abner Jenkins/Beetle - an high school dropout and Peter's former friend who was often bullied by Carl King, he became an insect-themed villain to seek revenge. * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - the head CEO of Fisk Industries who's polite, kind and caring but, in reality, is a sociopath crime boss who's nearly organized every crime gangs in New York. ** Hammerhead - ** Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone - * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro - an greedy repairman who's gain the ability of electrokinesis after being struck by lightning where he became a living being of energy but's need energy to survives in order of avoiding death. * Flint Marko/Sandman - * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon - * Martin Li/Mr. Negative - an kind and caring businessman and the head of F.E.A.S.T. who's suffer from a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde-like situation TBD ** Inner Demons - * Maximus "Max" Gargan/Scorpion - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio - an former stage magician TBD * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - an former scientist at Octavius Industries who's begins develop tech for supervillains and often sells his inventions to the black market. ** Spider-Slayer - a spider-themed robot that is design to hunt down and slays Spider-Man. * Living Brain - a robot that was previously program to answers any questions but was corrupt after Olivia become Dr. Octopus and often Spider-Man to its games. * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang - * Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man - * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - ** Hippo - ** Panda-Mania '''- * '''Overdrive - * Screwball - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal - ** Kaine - ** Doppelganger - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage '''- an crazed psychopathy serial killer who's gain the Carnage symbiote, an offspring of the Venom symbiote, which turn him into an living carnage. * '''Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana - ** Danielle "Dani" Brito/Fancy Dani - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox - * Dr. Edna Lansky/Lightmistress - * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly - * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane - an elderly crime boss and leader of the Mafia crime family who's wear a suit where he seek to become a immortal and is the Kingpin's rival. * Mark Raxton-Allan/Molten Man - Liz's hot-headed yet misunderstood step-brother who's gain the ability of pyrokinesis. Issues # # # Differences * Aunt May Parker is younger than her prime counterpart. * The Scarlet Spider is instead May's young brother and Peter's cousin. * Carl King became Venom. * Rhino, Lightmaster, Fancy Dan and Dr. Octopus are females in this universe. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series